opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Bombs ahead
On a mountain of scrap metal, we see five men. One is standing tall, with his hands crossed infront of his chest. To his right, the man is sitting down, with one leg slightly higher than the other. To his left, a man holding a big gun is seen, with his long cape waving in the wind. To the far right. a muscular man is standing, resting a guitar on his shoulder. To the far right, a man is seen swinging his arm around, with his fingers looking weird. The Mugen pirates are standing on top of the highest mountain on the scrap island, waiting for the attack. Mugen: The old man said they were preparing to launch something... We have to be able to deflect it. Crow: Captain... Are you sure we will make it? Mugen: If you think you can't do it now, then make yourself believe that you can do it in a minute! Stohos: You aren't making any sense... Ihos: Yet you are right. We will do this... The fact that we might be weak to do it has nothing to do with it! Stilo: Exacly. We will protect this island... We cannot let Yusei's birthplace and grave be stained by their monstrocity!!! The Mugen Pirates are simply waiting now... For the attack. ---- The soldiers are putting their all at it... It's really hard to mount a whole rocket the size of a house on a launcher. Elder: Are you really sure about this, your majesty? Isn't a bomb of this size a bit of an overkill? Ascaric: No, not really. Considering their powers, especially that blond bastard's infinte spawns, it would bee foolish not to brin in something of this size and impact. Elder: That might be true, but still... A bomb of this size will probably not only completly eradicate the scrap island, but might even damage us too. Ascaric: I'm willing to make the bet. A wild and almost sadistic look appears on Ascaric's face. ---- Mugen: Now listen up men... We need coordination for this. If he sends a hail of small bombs at our way, I will try to take care of most of them with my fruit... Crow: You know you might have to access... That, right? Mugen: I won't. I need to keep it under control you know. Let it boil. Ihos: If they send a few larger missiles? Mugen: Then we take care of them with teamwork... Before anyone could ask about the final possibility, the ground shakes... They feel it, something's coming. The clouds are getting split, huge sounds are heard, and the temperature rises. They all almost forget to breath as they set their eyes on the incoming threat. A huge missile is headed their way, full of explosives... It's apparent that it's top notch technology, and that it has been desinged for one purpose: total anihilation. Stilo: I think... We have a situation at hand. Mugen: Fuck it, Ascaric went to far! Ok men, listen here! This is how we will do it. Mugen tells them in less than ten seconds his plan, and they agree...However, they are all full of doubts about it. Crow: Can we pull it off? Ihos: Ok guys... We have to do it. We need to place our lives on the line here. If we dont' they are lost either way. Fine! Let's go then! The missile is just a few kilometers high in the air... Crimson Spawn: Reduction net Mugen starts spawning four huge pillars from the ground with metal, that sink deep into the Sea. With the growth rate they have, the reach the falling missile in two seconds. After that, a huge metalic network of blades appears beneath the missile. The blades, of course, get broken, but it does not matter. The missile loses some speed, even though nothing singificant. Stilo/Crow Ok, we're up. Crow turns to his fastest form of traveling, his hybrid form, and flies towards the missile, gliding through the air. Stilo exhibits something he rarely does... His Rokushiki. He starts using a combonation of Geppou and Soru, and only loses to Crow for a little bit of speed. They both reach high in the air, and are set in position. Crow grabs Stilo by the legs, and waits. Ihos grabs his guitaxe, which is still in it's normal size. He crounches, and gets ready. Crimson spawn: Jumper. Using a clever creation of elastics, Mugen creates an amazingly big slingshot, just underneat Ihos. The musican fighter prepares his guitaxe, and with a serious face, he looks at the enormous missile that's coming his way. Ihos: Do it. Mugen releases the restrains, and Ihos is launched high in the air at top speed. He's flying straight towards his nakamas, and, having alreayd lost most of his velocity, upon reaching the two, Stilo grabs him by the leg. Crow: Let's make you two fly! Crow, still in hybrid mode, is grabbin on Stilo, who is holding onto Ihos. The crow-man starts using his wings in such a way that he starts rotating his whole body at amazing speeds. He spins and spins, and a huge whilrwind starts forming around them... Black feathers start gathering around him, and they start making the whirlwind look darker in colour. Black Feather's Swing Crow releases while also stopping all the rotation movement, giving them amazing momentum, and launching them at the incoming tower with such a speed that they break the sound barrier as they come up. The heat is unbearable by now... they start feeling the friction now, slowly, and they already sweat so much they think they'll feint. Stohos is standing tall next to Mugen, being the only one who has never spoken or moved this whole time. Stohos: A sniper's job is to assist his crew from affar... His duty is to aid them in any possible, and at the same time to get rid of all the opponents he can... Back then I could have done something... But I was saving my energy for a three bullet shot. The two men come closer at the missile, as it is also falling down, being only slightly slowed by Mugen's tricks. Stohos: I haven't fired a worse shot than that one in my life... Even if I hit my target dead on, it felt so powerles! The usually silent and cool Stohos finally breaks. Stohos: BUT I WON'T HAVE THAT AGAIN! TO HELL WITH YOUR KINGS AND QUEENS, TO HELL WITH ALL THE FUCKERS THAT STAND IN OUR WAY! I'M SICK OF IT! STAR WHITE! ICE BLUE! DEATH GREY! Stohos uses the three coloured bullets he announced, and loads them on his golden revolver. He then lifts his weapon with power and anger, and pioints it at his two nakamas. ICE DEMON'S PALM! The three shots are fired and combined into one amazingly big line that looks like ice being blasted towards the two men... Crow: My black feathers are all part of my abilities... They are as sharp as daggers, but each one on its own can't do that much. However... I managed in these two days to get a basic control of it... Imbueing every feather with Haki. Black Feathers! The alredy black feathers appear shinier now, and much more deadly. Crow, still midair, takes an offensive stance, and gets ready to thrust his arm forward. Stilo and Ihos are losing their momentum again, but at least the heat factor is gone... Stoho's shot reached them, and covered them in ice that would normally freeze the to death almost instantly. They almost lose all of their momentum... and at that time, the crew knows it's time. Mugen crosses his arms infront of his chest, and closes his eyes. Crimson Spawn... Crow gets ready, as all the whirlwind that gathered around him, with one swing of his wings, breaks, leaving millions of feathers hanging in the air. Black Feather... Stohos touches his revolver. Stohos: I've only tried this once more... and I almost blew my arm off... Fuck it, at least I have Haki now. Stohos covers his arm with Busoshoku: Koka Haki, and raises his gun again, pointing this time at the missile. He loads three bullets and waits for the perfect timing. Empty white, Metal grey, Wind Transparent. Ihos: Counting on you guys. Stilo You've got it. They two men finalyl lose momentum. At that moment, Stilo places his palm right beneath Ihos' feet, as if he's holding him. His whole amr turns into a pen, and it is covered in Haki too. In an instant, Stilo reveals another ace in his sleeve... His leg muscles suddenly enlarge, getting at least 10 times bigger, as he crounches. Geppou. Releasing an amazing force with that one push, Stilo jumps in the air, while pushing his crewmate with his arm. The two get blasted towards the missile, which is getting dangerously close to them... They can feel the impact it's gonna have, it's amazing and brutal force. Stohos: All or nothing. DEMON'S PUSH! Crow: All my powers are yours... FEATHER ARROW! Mugen: We will pull through this... and then we will bring down both Ascaric and Owari. *His face is so dark and serious, it could scare even the most fearless of men* I swear that. MUGEN LAUNCH. At just the right time, with amazing coordination, the following happen: Stohos launches an immense beam that is transparent and blunt. However, by doing so, his revolver explodes on his arm, breaking into pieces. Crow thrusts his fist and wings forwards, sending the millions of Haki covered Feathers flying... Having used literally all of his stamina, he starts falling towards the ground. Mugen spawns trillions of chemical substances around the missile... Metal corroding poison that eats through, at his command, all the parts of the missile that are not explosive... He knows that just one drop of poison would ignite everything and end their lives. The Feathers and the Beam reach up to the two fighters, who are only a hundred meters away from the missile... Stilo: It's up to you now, bro. NAKAMA LAUNCH! Stilo uses all of his body's power, in an amazing feat of strenght, to launch the heavily muscled Ihos at the missile at Mach 5 speed. Ihos raises his Guitax, and at that point, everything starts connecting. Via Mugen's fruit, his Guitaxe starts getting bigger and bigger... Until it becomes as large as a bus. Ihos' veins look as if they are about to pop, and his muscles scream in pain. He swings the weapon above his head, performing one full circle, and with that, gathers the millions of feathers, changing and taking control of their trajectory. The muissile is 50 meters away from him. At that point, Stoho's beam also hits him in the back, and pushes him even further... With every inch he moves he breaks the sound barrier, even though he's probbably carrying a weapon as heavy as a ton... Ihos: I will take it all... All this crew's pain, I'll make it go away! But first, I need to send you flying!!!! Mugen Pirates: TAKE THIS! MUGEN SHOT!!! Ihos finally swings his weapon with all of his power, as he clashes with the immense missile. He pushes, and supported by all the powers of his friends, with all these amazing powers, manages to actually deflect it... Huge winds are created, the clouds scatter, and both islands feel as if they are about to be crushed... However, the missile starts flying higher and higher... Mugen: Just a little more... The missile is around 30 kilometers high now... And at that moment, the last of the pirates lands on the island, calmly with the help of Mugen's powers... The two men are there, in the same hill, and look at the missile as it stops mid air... Mugen: *He places his palm infront of his face* been going to shit ever since you left... Fuck, why must it hurt us so much? Why can't we just move on... The pirates look at their captain, waiting for the last finishing blow. Mugen" try, Yusei... I swear. We'll try to move on, to smile again... But to do that, we need to put all these in our past... Starting with this! Crimson Spawn Hell. With just one though, Mugen activates his devil fruit abilities... This time, even though he has been seen summoning entire mountains and islands made of blades or metal, or even diamond, as soon as he finishes the job, he passes out, and starts falling towards the ground. In an instant, everything is over... infinite metal blades slice the missile into so many pieces they are split down to the attomic level... Chemicals spawn everywhere, trying to make things smoother... Water rains as it was spawned 30km high in the air, Mugen Pirates: We did it. They all fall on the ground, closing their eyes at the same time... Smiling, finally. Just as they do... An explosion that could easily outbest a nuclear explosion takes place in the lowest part of the stratosphere... Signaling the Mugen Pirate's win. Category:Blog posts